The Infinity Snap: FMA version
by TheSealer
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, he affected other universes. The FMA:Brotherhood was one of them. How will the world and its characters, good and bad, carry on after so many were DUSTED? Not a crossover. Details are inside. Need feedback to write this.


**Here's another idea I have for a one-shot of FMA. It's an idea that's gaining more momentum now that Avengers: Endgame is well behind us: 'What if Thanos' snapp affected other Universes?'**

**In this case, it affected the FMA:Brotherhood world. I've only recently watched the anime and I'm not a die-hard fan (yet). Plus I have bigger projects that demand my attention. So this story will just be a one-shot of characters being snapped out of existence and how the survivors deal with the consequences.**

**I don't have this totally figured out, yet so I could use all your opinions to write this. The people who will be DUSTED have already been chosen by coin toss, so everything was fairly luck-based.**

**Now, I'm asking for opinions on how to make this and more precisely, WHEN in the anime will the SNAP happen. Should the SNAP also affect souls inside philosopher stones since they are technically still alive? If so, the Homunculi and Hohenheim will become significantly weaker. Keep in mind that I included characters that die early in the anime like Hughes and Lust, just in case the majority of you picks a starting point BEFORE they perished in canon.**

**At the end of this chapter there's a list of the survivors and DUSTED. Don't read it if you don't want spoilers. If enough of you protest, I might change the status of one or two.**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

**::::LIST BELOW::::**

* * *

Main characters:

Van Hohenheim - survive

Edward Elric - survive

Alphonse Elric - DUSTED

Pinako Rockbell - survive

Winry Rockbell - DUSTED

Roy Mustang - survives

Riza Hawkeye - DUSTED

Sig Curtis - survived

Izumi Curtis - survived

Hughes:

Gracia Hughes - DUSTED

Elicia Hughes - survive

Maes Hughes - survive

Tuckers:

Shou Tucker - DUSTED

Nina Tucker- DUSTED

Bradleys:

King Bradley/Wrath - DUSTED

Mrs. Bradley - DUSTED

Selim Bradley/Pride - survive

Homunculi:

Father - survived

Sloth - DUSTED

Gluttony - survived

Envy - survived

Lust - survived

Xhinguese:

Greed (inside Ling) - DUSTED

Ling - DUSTED [had Ling survived, Greed would have been left as a philosopher stone]

Lan Fan - survived

Foo - DUSTED

Mei Chang - survived

Xing Emperor - survived [he was necessary, in case he was DUSTED, it would greatly affect the Xhinguese characters to return home]

Isvhalans

Scar - DUSTED

Scar's Master - DUSTED

Elder Shan - survived

Shan's helper - survived

Rick - DUSTED

Rick's grandfather - survived

Major Miles - survived

Armstrongs:

Captain Buccaneer - DUSTED

General Olivier Armstrong - DUSTED

Major Alex Armstrong - DUSTED

Philip Gargantos Armstrong (father) - survived

Mrs. Armstrong (mother) - DUSTED

Catherine Elle Armstrong (youngest sister) - DUSTED

Amue Armstrong (second older sister) - DUSTED

Strongine Armstrong (third older sister) - survived

Alchemists:

Doctor Marcoh- survived

Kimblee - DUSTED

Mustang's Crew:

Maria Ross - DUSTED

Denny Bosh - DUSTED

Jean Havoc - DUSTED

Kain Fuery - DUSTED

Heymans Breda - survived

Vato Falman - survived

Quimeras:

Zampano- survived

Jerso- DUSTED

Heinkel- DUSTED

Darius- DUSTED

Bido - DUSTED

Dolcetto - survived

Martel - survived

Roa - DUSTED

Ulchi - survived

Military Senior Staff:

B General Klemin - survived

B General Edison - DUSTED

Major General Harris - DUSTED

L General Raven - survived

L General Gardner - survived

Others:

Sheska - DUSTED

Yoki - DUSTED

Doctor Knox - survived

Grunman - survived

Barry, the Choper - DUSTED

Chris Mustang (Madame Christmas) - survived

Rush Valley:

Garfiel - DUSTED

Paninya -survived

Dominic LeCoulte - DUSTED

Ridel LeCoulte (son) - survived

Satella (daughter-in-law) - survived

Baby grandson - survived


End file.
